Working On Love
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Amon and Robin are living in hiding since the factory fell, but when trouble arises old friends are there to help, and with new information coming to light are the two of them going to be able to survive? A/R
1. clad in black

Disclaimer No I don't own With Hunter Robin

**Disclaimer No I don't own With Hunter Robin…. I wish I did though have you seen some of those fine men in that show…..well anyway getting to the story…**

**Love finally found**

**Default chapter**

People stared as the two ex-hunters completely clad in black walked quickly down the main street of Japan. Robin a teenager with the amazing ability to create fire was only 15 yet the look of maturity hung around her like a coat that could never be stained. Her green orb like eyes seemed to blaze, she wore a long Victorian style dress, black gloves, an old pendant hung around her neck which she fingered nervously, her hair bounced in its odd handlebar style as she hurried to keep up with her partner. Amon a gruff looking Man about 25, wore a black trench coat that swirled around his legs as he strode past the many staring eyes, he kept his steel gray eyes empty of all emotion while his hair wiped in his face, looking back only once and a while to make sure the young witch was keeping up.

**I know the first chapter seems rushed but I wanted to get this out so you all knew there was a story on the way :)**


	2. running away

Same-ol-same-ol you know the tune

Same-ol-same-ol you know the tune

Chapter #1 Running Away

Amon was sitting on his bed, his face down resting in the palms of his hands. It had only been a week since STN-J had collapsed, and they had escaped the grasp of Solomon once again. That same night Robin had to share her feelings, a feat she thought would make things better… she had never been more wrong.

"Why?! Robin why?!" Amon had asked himself this very question every day. He never worked up the courage to actually ask her. "Me the great ice prince him self the one who wasn't afraid of anything, is afraid of a fifteen year old girl." Amon scoffed in to the palms of his hands. He raised his head to the sound of his door opening.

Robin sat on the couch silently watching the news for any sign that Solomon was looking for them "why would they" Robin asked quietly to her self "maybe its because where labeled as dangerous witches and they have our own friends looking for us" Robin continued to talk to her self like this for about 5 minuets before she decided to turn off the TV and find out if Amon was hungry. Robin didn't really think it was strange to talk to her, self she had done so for many years in the convent, and Amon not talking to her that often other then the usual 'morning' and 'do as you please' she found it quite lonely now that she was no longer talking to Michael nightly. Robin got up and walked to Amon's room, she quietly opened to door to find Amon looking at her as if expecting her to dance.

"What do you want Robin?"

"I was just wondering if you would like me to make dinner now"

"…"

"Amon?"

"Do as you please"

Robin turned around and closed the door. Amon once again placed his face in his hands

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse" both hunters thought

Sorry bout the short chapter's guys there are going to get longer trust me. Please just trust me :)


	3. STNJ flash to the past

You now the tune I don't own them so don't sue

You now the tune I don't own them so don't sue

Chapter #2

STN-J

flash back

Amon and Robin were fighting there way through the debris, a large beam fell before the couple blocking there path, Robin jumped back startled, she turned around ready to look for another way out, she felt two strong arms jerk her out of the way as a very large cinder block fell where she had been standing moments before. Robin had collided with Amon's chest; the young witch looked up connecting eyes with steel gray ones.

"Are you alright?" Amon said looking her straight in those green orbs.

"I-i-I'm fine" the fire witch stuttered

Amon looked at his surroundings still holding Robin. "Robin I don't see anyway out do you?" Amon looked down when he was given no reply. "Robin?" he said startled.

He looked at her and realized she was looking at the ceiling not him, he looked closer at her eyes and saw flames burning in her eyes, Amon looked up and saw that she was saving them from being killed from a very large piece of the floor above them. The wall disappeared in a wall of flame and Robin would have fallen to the floor if Amon had not been holding her. Amon felt her weakness and picked her up bridle style "Amon" "Robin don't talk your to weak…I have to get you out of here." Amon said looking at her; he raised his head looking around during the last part. "Amon...i have to tell you something" "what is it Robin?" "I don't think..." Robin coughed and continued "I don't think were going to get out…" she coughed again but fought the darkness long enough to finish "so I'm going to say it straight out…I love you" Amon looked at her shocked, he had always known she had a strange fascination for him but never love "robin I.." it was to late she had passed out. "Damnit" he said to him self he was about give up when he heard his name being called. "Amon!" it was faint but it was defiantly calling him "Amon!" it came around the corner "Nagira?!" "Come on I found away out hurry!" Amon adjusted his arms under Robin and ran to his brother

"What the hell are you ding here?!"

"Came to save you little brother"

"You could have gotten killed just coming back"

"I know but I couldn't bear the thought of letting you die like this"

"What about every one else?"

"There fine…Dojima disappeared" Amon saw the look of hurt that crossed his brothers face, He loved Dojima very much he could tell by the way Nagira said she had disappeared. "and the others Miho and them there fine there out side waiting for me to come back"

"So they know your coming to save us?"

"well yes they said they will have to hunt you but they are going to keep steering away from you guys"

"fine but we have to get her out of here" He said gesturing to the passed out body in his arms.

Both men ran for the exit avoiding falling debris …

end flash back

Amon was still in his room when he heard…..

Hehehe I'm so evil a cliffy and nothing you can do about it hehehe

Sorry yah I know another short chapter but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer :) don't worry you can yell at me if it isent :)


	4. Solomon

Not a chance the wonder people at bandi own WHR and I don't end of story

Not a chance the wonder people at bandi own WHR and I don't end of story

Chapter 3 Solomon

Amon was sitting in his bed room, head in hands thinking about the past events when he heard an ear splitting scream emit from the living room

"ROBIN" Amon was now frantic his door would not open, he yelled again "ROBIN!!"

He started to ram into the door with his shoulder. The door gave way enough for him to see through. A look of horror came over his face. There lying in front of his door were Solomon agents crumpled in a heap, Amon continued to ram his body into the door, soon he made his way out of the room and into the hall way,

"Robin what happened"

"NO TIME FOR THAT RUN" the young witch yelled over the blast of gun fires, robin ran up to him and started to push him down the hall, away from the living room "GET TO THE FIRE ESPAPE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Amon climbed out the window as fast as his body would let him. He grabbed the witch and helped her out the window "duck!" both hunters went down, just as fast both hunters were up and running down the stairs " Amon its stuck, the ladder, it wont move" "no time for that move" Amon moved her out of the way and jumped down " are you alright?!" "I'm fine jump"

"But-" "just jump I'll catch you" Amon opened his arms waiting for Robin to jump. "Alright…" Robin jumped down and landed in his arm's, the 25 year old set her down, grabbed her hand and started to run. Bullets still flying at them they disappeared from sight

"They got away sir" a young man clad in black stated

"Don't worry, they won't get far" a man said standing in the shadows

. . .

Robin and Amon ran into a large building panting, there muscles were sore from running so far but that did not stop and enraged Amon from storming up the stairs

"NAGIRA WHERE ARE YOU"

"Sir please don't yell I don't want to hear that in my office"

"Hana please not now" Robin said pleadingly

"Oh your back who is this man storming around the office?"

"Umm….I have to go sorry Hana" Robin said bowing and walking away

"Nagira come out of that office and talk to me!" Amon was standing out side of a locked door and shouting

"Amon please calm down it can't really be his fault" Robin said putting her hands on his arms

He grabbed her hands with one of his hands and didn't let go, Robin turned a very nice shade of red, he turned and looked at her and quickly let go, he once again turned back to the door and started shouting again.

Soon a very tired Nagira came to the door "what the fuck is with the shouting I'm trying to sleep in here!" he said to no one particular

"Well now isn't it Robin and the main ice prince himself what are you two doing here?" Nagira asked stretching and opening the door so the hunters could enter.

"Now I need to know what the two of you were thinking running around out in the open like this completely UN protected!?" Nagira said sternly as if he were talking to two pre-schoolers.

"We just had to run for our lives, someone let it out that we were alive and now Solomon is out looking for us" Amon said pacing the room

"Well before we get this sorted out would you mind stopping that you're giving me a headache and I think your scaring Robin" Nagira said rather perturbed

Amon finally sat down but he was still rather pissed off.

"Now let's get this straight you have been running for your lives from Solomon agents…where did they find you?" Nagira was finally catching on to what they were saying

"They found us at home" Robin answered

Amon shot her a glare and tuned to his brother, (he had never called the apartment home before seeing as she was with him)

"okay but what do you want to do obviously they know your alive now and they defiantly will lable you guys dangerous but I don't know what you want me to do I can only do oh so much before they figure out I'm helping you" Nagira said scratching his head.

"well first off do you have a place we could stay tonight?" Amon asked

"you guys might be able to stay here tonight…Robin you can sleep in the loft tonight if you want…Robin?" Nagira said standing up quickly. He noticed Amon did the same. Both men watched as Robin swayed dangerously on the spot she was standing on. And as if it were slow motion she started to fall towards the coffee table. Nagira leapt forward and caught Robin just before she landed on the coffee table, he hoisted her up so that she was semi standing and picked her up. "Amon could you take her I'll go get her loft ready for her" he said softly. He walked out of the room and Amon walked her over to the couch he sat down and rested Her head on his lap.

**Muhahahhaha cliffy well I have to go, sorry for the long over due chapter update. I swear it wont be as long until the next chapter I just had major problems writing this story my first draft is nothing like this one. Oh well gimme idea's and all will be good :)**


	5. best kept secrets

Working on love #4

Working on love #4

Confessions of the heart

Amon sat on the couch with Robin's head on his lap. He leaned back and sighed. He looked down at the peaceful witch and brought his hand down to her face. He slowly stroked the side of her face. Caressing her ears and sighing once again. He looked at her pale unconscious face and whispered to himself. "Why do you have to be so damn young Robin? Why…?" he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Robin had heard all of this, she woke up not long after she was set down. After the kiss to her forehead, her eyes snapped open and she tried to jump of his lap. Knocking heads with Amon. Amon stood up and tripped, he went flying over the back of the couch and Robin rolled off and hit the table.

Rolling laughter could be heard not far away. Nagira witnessed the whole scene take place. Amon quickly righted himself and walked over to robin to help her stand up.

The pair stood there blushing, Robin rubbed her now throbbing elbow, and Amon whipped the blood from his fore head. Nagira continued to pound on the door frame laughing. The phone began to ring and the laughter stopped. Nagira gave a huge sigh and ran to the phone.

"DOJIMA" could be heard loudly from the other room.

Both Amon and Robin ran to the phone, both with shocked expressions on there faces.

Nagira held the phone out to robin and she took it hands shaking.

"Dojima?" she asked timidly.

"ROBIN OH MY GOD HOW ARE YOU?!" Dojima screamed over the receiver.

"Dojima, where have you been??" Amon asked taking the phone from robin

"Sorry I took off as soon as I contacted the company I work for" she explained

"I'm back though and I'm coming there right now to see you all"

Amon opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. The steady dial tone could be heard through out the office.

As they awaited the arrival of Dojima , robin helped herself to a cup of coffee, Nagira sat behind his desk filling out papers and tiding up, Amon paced behind the couch thinking about what himself and robin were going to do after they left.

They heard yelling form the front and then Dojima opens the door. Nagira looks up and rushes towards her giving her a big hug. He then releases her "Dojima you should have contacted me I was so worried about you" he says tears brimming in his eyes.

"Well I'm back" she said smiling "and I'm here to stay this time" she then walked over to robin and the two girls hugged each other. She then walked over to Amon and awkwardly looked at him for a moment then jumped on him and gave him a big hug. The shocked look on his face made Robin smile and Nagira laugh.

The four sat around Nagira's office talking for sometime. Talking about what happened and what's going to happen.

"Well we can't just leave these two to there deaths can we" Dojima said staring off in space.

"Well that's apparent but what are we supposed to do?" Nagira said equally dazed.

"We can't use the car we left at the apartment; obviously they tracked us through the car. But what are we supposed to do for transport, and another point Robin and my self should leave Japan, as soon as possible actually" Amon said now hunched over the back of the couch.

"But Amon… we can't leave were safest here. Everyone we know is here they'll take care of us" Robin said looking straight into his eyes.

"Robin, what if there ordered to 'take care of us' what then? We took care of Japan's Factory but it's not going to stay that way. You know that as well as I do." He said looking straight back at her.

"You know he's right Robin and there's nothing we can do about it. We took care of one factory but it will be back and running again in no time. Who knows what they'll be like when they come back. We had time to prepare for the attack but it won't be the same this time." Dojima said seriously.

The other three occupants of the office stared at her wide eyed, they couldn't believe how serious she looked and talked right then.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Nothing" they all said.

Everyone but Amon couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway I think its best if we stayed the night here" Amon said seriously "is that alright with you Nagira?"

"Yah of course. My little brother and his Ward are aloud to stay here when ever they need." He said chuckling.

Robin blushed slightly then asked where she was going to be sleeping; Nagira told her that she would be staying in the loft like last time.

"Then where am I sleeping?" Amon asked

"you can sleep on the couch" Nagira said smiling

Amon found himself silently wishing that he and robin could be sleeping in the same room. '_Where did that come from? Why am I wishing to be with robin? She is my ward nothing more. . .'_

That night Robin was about to slip in to bed (A/N okay I know she sleeps in the nude but she's going to wear something this time) when she noticed something lying on her pillow.  
Something green glinted in the moonlight. She picked it up and looked at it closer, what she had found was an Orbo bullet, she panicked and ran into the office Amon was sleeping in "Amon!" she whispered. She was afraid of what might happen if she woke him up. "Amon!" she said again. This time he stirred.

"what is it Robin?" she asked slightly annoyed. He rolled over and sat up.

"look what I found" she said hands shaking.

"Robin, where did you find this?" he said now in stotic mode, he grabbed the bullet out of her small hands and looked it over carefully.

"it was on my bed. What does it mean?" she said still shaking a little.

"Robin…someone knows were here" she said now standing up.

the pair of them were quite a sight, Amon was only wearing his jeans, and Robin was in a black T-shirt and shorts she had borrowed from Nagira.

"W-what?" she asked stammering "someone knows where here? What are we going to do?"

"well for now its to late to do anything, so in the morning when Nagira comes, we'll think of something, so until then go back to bed and get some sleep." He said stuffing the bullet into his jacket pocket. He turned and sat back on the couch. But Robin was still standing in front of him. "What now?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back in there" she said simply.

"why not?" he asked just as simply

"I cant go back in there knowing someone who is hunting us has been in there"

"Very well," he sighed "sleep here, I'll go search your room for more clues. Stay here don't go anywhere." He finished his sentence and left the room. Robin sat on the couch and waited for him to come back.

Meanwhile

Amon wandered around her room, constantly alert for any danger that might still be there.  
He searched but to no prevail he found nothing so he was guessing the Orbo bullet was a warning to let them know they were being followed. He climbed the ladder to her loft and gathered her cloths. As he picked everything up something fluttered to the floor from her pocket, he slowly bent to pick it up when he noticed that it was a picture, a picture of him and the rest of ravens flat team, they were all standing together, Kosaka, Dojima, Sakaki, Michael, Miho, himself, and Robin, Michael decided one day that it might be cool to take a picture of the team. Dojima had her arm around Sakaki and had her fingers out in the peace sign, Sakaki grinned like an idiot, Miho was leaning forward with her chin rested on Michael's head who was sitting and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Michael was sitting with his hands on Miho's Arms smiling happily, Robin smiled happily as she sat on a desk with her head tilted just a little, Kosaka lingered in the back ground with his famous disapproving look on his face, and Amon himself was standing next to Robin, the slightest of smiles on his face, he was enjoying the excitement a little. Amon just looked at the picture and guess that Robin had asked Michael to duplicate it. It was slightly crumpled so he also assumed she looked at it a lot.

He carefully placed the picture back in its pocket and walked back out into the office. Robin was sitting quietly on the couch awaiting his arrival.

"well I didn't find anything else so you can rest easy" with that Robin laid down and went to sleep. Amon placed her things on the chair and walked over to the couch across from her and fell into a light dreamless sleep.

When he awoke the nest morning he found Robin was dressed and making coffee for them. She looked fully rested and as vibrant as she did in that picture. She noticed he was awake and handed him a cup of coffee. "Ohayo" she said smiling "sorry about last night I shouldn't have woke you up for something that small" she said walking back to the coffee machine.

"don't worry about it, its better you told me last night, that creep might have still been in there." He said sipping his coffee.

"hai, well it doesn't matter now everything is fine and no one is hurt" she said continuing to smile at him.

Amon stood up wand walked over to her. "I want you to know the kiss on your head meant nothing, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing" he said Emotionless.

"I know its alright" she said her smile not fading from her face. "Well Nagira will be here soon better get your cloths back on." With that she left the room with her coffee.

Amon Sighed and threw his shirt and jacket back on, rushed his fingers through his hair a couple times, and walked into the other room to meet robin who was now talking with Nagira.

**well I'm finally done this chapter. I don't know if its much of a cliffy or not but I know its been awhile since I updated, I had some serious writers block for awhile there, and I was grounded off the computer for along time. WELL I shall get right along with the next chapter REMEMBER R&R no flames please, I'm begging you**


	6. mind out of order

Working on love #5

Working on love #5

Robin stood in Nagira's office, coffee in hand, having a lively chat with none other then Miho Karasuma herself. Nagira sat back and watched as the girls reminisced and Robin reassured Miho for the billionth time that she was alright. Nagira glanced at the doorway that robin had come from moments before and saw a rather worse for wear Amon. The man in question merely leaned against the door frame, apparently to tired to bother standing up straight.

"Ah…. I see the dead has finally risen' little brother" Nagira chuckled at his own little joke but quickly swallowed all remaining laughter when he saw the daggers Amon was mentally chucking at him.

"Here, I thought you might like this to wake up." Robin handed a cup of coffee to Amon, he reached his hand out to take the cup, there hands brushed against one another, Robin jerked her hand away the same moment as he did and the cup sailed to the floor, shards of the mug and the hot liquid sprayed every were, both hunters instantly jumped away. "I'll clean it up, sorry" Robin bent down and began picking up the larger pieces of the broken mug. Nagira tossed a floor brush and dust pan at Amon, which he caught with ease.

Robin cleaned up the mess and bolted from the room. Miho and Nagira exchanged knowing glances and reverted there eyes to Amon who knelt one leg on the ground, apparently to stunned to move.

"I think you should go talk to her" Nagira said walking around his desk.

"I agree, she's obviously freaked out" Miho reached her hand down and helped the man come to his feet.

Now standing the Hunter walked from the room. He found Robin sitting on the couch back to him. Not wanting to startle her he spoke to her in a low voice. He ended up scaring the girl anyways.

"Robin?" his voice was low and stiff. "What happened back there?"

"N-nothing…" she still had her back to the older man.

"Don't lie to me Robin, I can't stand it when you lie to me" Amon was now kneeling on the floor before the blonde, he had moved to swiftly and quickly the girl didn't even notice until he was leaning dangerously close.

"I told you, nothing!" her voice was stronger then she felt.

"And you're lying to me! Robin why can't you tell me the truth? If were going to survive this we need to be honest with each other." He was being totally out of character, but this blonde 16 year old was messing with his head in more ways then one, he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Let's start with you Amon. Tell me the truth, tell me everything." Robin had leaned forward in desperation. "Why did you help me escape that day, why didn't come back to get me like you said you would." Tears were spilling down her face now. "why can't you tell me the truth, yet you get upset when I don't tell you everything, why are you messing around with my head?"

Amon stood up and looked down at the crying girl, his emotions had gone for a loop, and he was right back where he started. He grabbed her hands and made her stand up, still holding her hands he started his long confession. "You want the truth I'll give it to you, I helped you escape that day because I couldn't bear the thought of them hurting you, I couldn't gut the idea that they would kill you without hesitation, I didn't come back to get you, during the time you where here, because I didn't want them to find you, they were following me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they got a hold of you, I can't tell the truth because I don't know how, I'm blunt, not good with emotions, and your killing me, I get upset because you're my steady, as insane as that sounds, I thought for years that I was just here to hunt witches, no real purpose to live really, but I don't think I could ever live without you, I don't mean to mess with your head, but your doing it to me. I love you Robin, always have. Help me. I rediscover who I am when you're around." Amon took a deep breath and pulled robin into his arms, he was done being out of character, his emotions were taking a toll on him, and he wanted it to stop.

Robin wrapped her arms around his torso, crying tears of joy and sadness. She pushed away from him. "Amon please, please don't leave me alone like that again, I was in complete agony waiting for you."

"Never… not again, I don't think I could if I wanted to." He put his hand on the side of her face, and smiled. "we still have to deal with this hunter that's after us, so we should hold off from starting anything until were in the clear, we can't stay here tonight, we need to leave as soon as possible, and I hate to say it, but your going to have to change your hair, either cut it, or keep it down." He ran his fingers through the loose tendrils around her face. Robin reached up and pulled out bobby pins, tugging lightly on the reddish ribbon, her hair fell out and around her face. Amon undid the other side, letting her hair loose. Shaking her head slightly, she swished her strawberry blonde hair around.

Unable to keep much control Amon gently grabbed the sides of her face and pressed his lips to hers. At first she was hesitant and scared, but she soon gave in and kissed back, leaning into him she urged him on; Amon ran his toung across her lips which she parted to allow access. Robin's arms explored Amon's chest and shoulders, while Amon's hands ran through her hair and along her back. Amon sat down on the couch pulling Robin with him, all the while not parting. Robin was now sitting sideways on his lap, she was completely leaned into him, while he pulled her as close as he could, but still have access to her mouth. Robin was surprised with her self, she had never kissed anyone before, but she seemed to know exactly what he wanted and how to do it. Amon didn't bother trying to adjust Robin, her skirts would only get in the way and tangle her up, they'd figure that part out later, he just wanted her close.

"Hem."

Two sets of eyes shot open, green looking at black in horror, the ex-hunters were so focused on each other, they completely forgot about the two other people in the office. Amon looking at the door way glowered when he noticed his brother standing there smirking. Amon looked down at the girl on his lap, who had buried her face into his chest, he could tell she was embarrassed by the nice shade of red her ears had turned. Amon jerked his head towards the door, to indicate 'get the fuck out' Nagira didn't need telling twice, he was out of there faster then you could say dead meat.

As soon as the door shut robin slowly looked up at Amon, to see amusement written over every inch of his face. "Finish this later?" he asked. she nodded in response. Robin slid off his lap on to the couch beside him. Amon grabbed her arm gently, and turned her slightly, he leaned over and kissed her one last time before getting up and leaving.

**Ok, I'm SOOO sorry about this, I had the biggest bout of writers block EVER, ok, we'll next chapter robin and Amon leave, so where? Only they know, but I'll fill you in when I find out lol. By the way sorry its so short, I thought it was about time I updated. XD**


	7. an author needs to speak

Authors note on chapter 6

Authors Note!

Ok so here's the deal. I messed up… big time, I seem to be having a problem with this story, there was an entire chapter missing, I would love it if you guys would go back and read the story again, it will probably make a hell of a lot more sense now… I feel like a huge idiot. But I really couldn't tell you what went wrong. So bare with me, and I'm writing chapter 6 as we speak.


End file.
